2002 Fargo Film Festival
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category: Film Festival The 2002 Fargo Film Festival was held March 6 through 9 at the Fargo Theatre. Awards and Award Winners ::Winner of Best Cult Film: Jesus Christ Vampire Hunter (2001) ::Winner of Best Documentary Feature: Homeland ::Winner of Best Documentary Short: Eugene McCarthy: I'm Sorry I Was Right ::Winner of Best Narrative Feature (Comedy): Do It for Uncle Manny ::Winner of Best Narrative Feature Film (Drama): The Third Lion ::Winner of Best Feature Film (Native American Voices): All My Relatives ::Winner of Best Narrative Short Film: Melting Glass ::Winner of Best Short Film (Native American Voices): Jim Northrup: With Reservations ::Winner of Best Student Film: Mean People Suck ::Recipient of the Ted M. Larson Award: Jule Selbo Festival Introduction The following introduction was written by Fargo Theatre Executive Director Margie Bailly, and appeared in the program: ::In the final days preceding the 2nd Annual Fargo Film Festival my mind has been filled with the frenzied chaos of last-minute festival details offset by the compelling, confounding images of the 2002 Olympics. Occasionally, festival details have merged with an Olympic event, giving me the sensation of a 30-person bobsled team careening down the hill toward a giant silver screen. ::With the combined strength of this volunteer "bobsled" team, the artistic power of 30+ extraordinary film makers and the widespread community support from throughout the region, we've created a film festival of olympic proportion (at least in spirit) without the distracting controversy. I'm extremely grateful for the challenge of the race, the strength of the team and the remarkable talent of the film makers. ::Let the films begin! Wednesday, March 6 Evening Session * The Farm (1998) directed by Liz Garbus * Do It for Uncle Manny directed by Adam Baratta Thursday, March 7 Morning Session * Eugene McCarthy: I'm Sorry I Was Right directed by Mike Hazard * Nocturne directed by Michael Crochetiere * Subterranean Passage directed by Michael Crochetiere * The Terms directed by Johnny O'Reilly Afternoon Session * Homeland directed by Jilann Spitzmiller * Melting Glass directed by Patrick Grandow * Dreamer directed by David Lee Hoskins Evening Session * Cool and Crazy directed by Knut Erik Jensen * Cleaning Up! directed by Rostislav Aalto Friday, March 8 Morning Session * Claire directed by Aharon Shem-Tov and Aline Shem-Tov * Babysitting directed by Christian Regnandof and Max Jacoby * The Slug directed by Wook Steven Heo * Up directed by Frank Mele * A Bouncing Baby Boy directed by Fyl Orbus * Planet directed by Jeff Kasper * Mean People Suck directed by Matthew Cole Weiss Afternoon Session * Rita, Pigboy and Me directed by Eric Gordon * Sanchezz Trailor directed by Troy Parkinson * Destination Lost directed by Dusty Bias * Donkey Punch directed by Scott Stengrim * Shall We Play a Game? directed by Brenda Carlson * Clown Car directed by David Garrett * The Terror of the Invisible Man directed by Adam Roffman and Wayne Kimball * The Quarry directed by Greg Chwerchak * The Book and the Rose directed by Jeff Bemiss Evening Session * Mean People Suck directed by Matthew Cole Weiss * Inertia directed by Sean Garrity * Thank You, Goodknight directed by Chuck Griffith * Gutsman directed by Lance Myers * Jesus Christ Vampire Hunter directed by Lee Demarbre Saturday, March 9 Morning Session * Rez-Robics for Couch Potato Skins directed by Gary Rhine * In The Light of Reverence directed by Christopher McLeod * Wind River directed by Dury Gunn Carr * Jim Northrup: With Reservations directed by Mike Rivard (Produced by Mike Hazard) Afternoon Session * My Three Friends directed by Selma Luussier and Sai Thao * All My Relatives directed by Mary John * Sucker Punched directed by Steven Henke * On and Off the Res With Charlie Hill directed by Sandy Sunrising Osawa Evening Session External Links * 2002 Fargo Film Festival Winners at the Internet Movie Database * Do It for Uncle Manny at the Internet Movie Database * Donkey Punch at the Internet Movie Database * The Farm at the Internet Movie Database * Jesus Christ Vampire Hunter at the Internet Movie Database * Mean People Suck at the Internet Movie Database * The Third Lion at the Internet Movie Database